powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen of the Throne
VILLAMAX: Is she here? Or? I think I saw her, somewhere. SKOBO: Who her? VILLAMAX: Trakeena. She is going to pay for backstabbing me 15 years ago. I'm gonna make her pay myself. As your prediction came true, she wasn't at the Onyx Tavern again. It's like Deja Vu all over, as if it was like Trakeena and I have never met. Strange. SKOBO: Wh--? Unbelievable. VIPER: Nice office space. SKOBO: Let me guess, you actually saw her again, in the flesh? Haven't you? VIPER: No, but that spider-mutant thing sucked up all of my energy. SKOBO: You don't look so well. VIPER (straining): Thanks for the tip. SKOBO: And that "spider-mutant thing" you were referring to was Arachnidtron. Once I see him again, I'll send his slimy spider ass back to the space crater he crawled right out of. (Trakeena approaches. Skobo and Villamax both turn around to see her. Viper soldier exits) VILLAMAX: If you have forgotten who I am, I am Villamax. Ashow yourself. TRAKEENA: I know who you are. You traitor. I, Trakeena, the daughter of Scorpius. Now, you can perfer to me as "The Insect Queen of Chaos". VILLAMAX: "Insect Queen of Chaos"? What a joke. Only the real Trakeena wouldn't call herself such names like that. TRAKEENA: (sarcasticly laughs slowly and cruely): Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Your jokes don't phase me. VILLAMAX: That wasn't even a joke. You're still acting like a selfish jerk after you and whatshisname fell into your cocoon 15 years ago. Remember? TRAKEENA: Don't you even bring that up. That's a thing in the past. This is the future. SKOBO: Where did you come from by the way? TRAKEENA: Who is this fool? SKOBO: Johnson. Skobo Johnson. A psychiatrist at the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum. TRAKEENA: (scoffs) Yeah right. When I was on Terra Venture years ago, there wasn't even a single mental institution so wretched onboard the Terra Venture colony I knew, not even one building to represent the wretched place. You're a sorry sap-sucking excuse of a psychiatrist. A very bad one too. You think you are so bad. You sure heck don't look it! I'm already crazy and psychotic as it is. Why even commit me into the slammer? SKOBO: For a psychriatric evaluation. TRAKEENA: Rubbish. SKOBO: No really. You're sick. Sick as a dog. TRAKEENA: I'm a bug you fool. I have something to say to you that -- (rudely gets cut off) SKOBO: Whatever it is sounds like a load of garbage! I don't want to hear your stupid sob story about you trying to make a name for yourself. We've ALL heard your story a whole bunch of times and it's boring! TRAKEENA: Boring, eh? How dare you tend to mock me? To tell to truth square-for-brains, your insults or such name-calling don't hurt me. Mine should hurt you, you moron. SKOBO: Well yeah it's boring. Who even cares about you? More importantly, who cares about you? TRAKEENA: Let's see, my father (until he was defeated at the hands of the -- you know), Villamax, Kegler. That's about it. VILLAMAX: The last time we've seen each other, You destroyed me when Deviot was possessing your mind, power and soul. TRAKEENA: Deviot? His name despises me. Even still to this day! I'm glad that fool is gone. He jsut couldn't stop lying from his metallic mouth couldn't he? Well, good thing he got the serious spanking he deserved. VILLAMAX: And you know you laughed at him for it. TRAKEENA: Yes. Becuase I thought it was funny. I couldn't resist the insanity ever since he came back from ---(pauses). SKOBO: The Lost Galaxy? TRAKEENA: (resumes, with a demented smirk on her face): Yes. Of course. VILLAMAX: That was mentally uncontrollable of you to see that. TRAKEENA: Well, no duh. I ordered you to destroy him didn't I? (Villamax keeps quiet) TRAKEENA: Deviot. (scoffs) That wretched traitor. SKOBO: From what I heard recently was your cocoon was destroyed ever since Terra Venture's final frontier in space and when your ship crashlanded to the dark side of the moon and that was 15 years ago. TRAKEENA: And that is why I haven't been myself since. I have secrets you should know about. You'll never know about my deep dark secrets. SKOBO: Whatever. Meet me at a certain boundary in another hour. We need to talk about this more. (exits). TRAKEENA: Maybe. Maybe not. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Episode Category:Transcripts